The goal of the Microscopy Core is to provide essential support for projects that require state-of-the-art cell imaging facilities. To understand signaling in time and space requires the observation of signal transduction components in living cells, and microscopy is therefore an integral part of all 4 projects in this Program. These projects require the ability to image living cells over extended time periods, and to use techniques such as multiple fluorophores, photo-activation of GFP, and photobleaching. The Core will also help implement new methods such as image corrrelation spectroscopy (ICS), to track the dynamics of the targeted proteins.